


sexy torbjorn x reader

by Xx_FrankIeroJustinPierre_xX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FrankIeroJustinPierre_xX/pseuds/Xx_FrankIeroJustinPierre_xX
Summary: dis is a story about u and your sexy boyfriend torbjorn and u live 2gether in a dingy old apartment but thats ok! u love him no matter how many times he "forgets" to pay the bills or steals your money. hes sooo sexy! xoxoxo this is for torbjorn lovers





	1. bottom feeder

**Author's Note:**

> dis is a BRAND NEW story....from 2 people....................  
> da creator of hanzo's vore daddy: rebirth & hanzo's vore daddy.......  
> AND  
> her AWSOME SEXY KEWL BF!!!!!!!!!  
> xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> hope u enjoi our story!!!!  
> xoxoxo

it was a cold day in august but ur love for ur love torbyjorn warmed ur heart. torbjorn’s big sexy beard also warmed u as u kissed him sexily. “oh torby i love u so much” u cried happily.

torbjorn replied with his sexy voice,,,”i dont love u lol”. now you c ried from pain. tobjorn laughed at ur suffering. “jk lol babe”. aww he was so sfunny lol XD. he wiped ur tears with his sexy claw hand; it was as cold as ur heart when he said things like that. but,,deep down he didnt mean it lol,,just like how he didnt mean to “forget” to pay the bills. the landlord didnt think it was very funny but torbjorn (and u) did! hehehehe!

suddenly ur flipphone beeped. OMFG u were almost going 2 be late for work! “babe gotta run!” u told torbjorn and gave him a quicc kiss on da cheek before you exited ur dingy apartment and rode all da way on your bike to pizza hut.

“youre late...,,,, AGAIN.” the manager shouted when u arrived. u scoffed, tuning him out immediately as u began to work and thinking about how it woud feel 2 be kissing torbjorn right rn. his crackled, brittle, dry lips. the greasy brush of his beard against ur face. sexeh!!! but then u thought u felt actual grease on your lips. you gasped.

U HAD BEEN MAKING OUT WHIT THE PIZZA YOU WERE MKAING! at least da manager wasnt here to watch! you sobbed as you began to start on a new pizza and threw the old one in the pizza trash. that would be taken from ur paycheck tthat already couldnt pay the bills torbs wouldnt. u wished torbjorn were here to dry ur tears with his claw. just like he always did when he insulted or degraded you. jokingly XD. like his sexy saying,, “build em up, break em down,,” he built u up,, and broke you down. lovingly lol. the day was soooooooo long without ur babe torbjorn there to hold u with his claw arm.

after 15 hours u clocked out w....$8!! just enough to get ur sexy bf torbjorn a big mac for dinner,, maybe even a pepsi!! (not sponsered lol but please give me money torbjorn wont help pay the bills) u biked 2 mccdonalds and bacc to ur love torbjorn. you were soooooooo excited to see him u ran right past ur screaming landlord. h tried to stop u as u went but u were just too fast.

"torby!!!!!!1" u cried out emotionally as you came inside and immediateoly embraced your lover. stray hairs of his beard bristled against u, with the exact sharpness, strength , and texture of hay. how sexylicious!!! with 1 big breath u breathed in his scent: sweat, grease, oil, and carrion. "mmph, babe, wat cologne u use?" u growled seductively, handing him ur hard earned big mmac. he pinched it with his claw and suspended it above his open mouth before dropping it inside including hte whole wrapperm. just another thing u loved aboyt your sexy boyfriend torbjorn!!!!!!

“mmmmmmmm” torbyjorn mmmmmed, “you couldve gotte n fries though,,dont u ever think about my feelings???” how could u???? how could u hurt ur sweet torbjorn like this??? “,,,u dont deserve it but i got u something too” torbs spoke. “omg” u though,t,,,he was so nice and considerate,,unlike you smh no fries,, letting him starve like that. torbyhjrn handed u a cold, dusty fry with his crab claw. “lol i had burger king earlier,,this is 4 u.”

tears bean 2 form in yuro eyes as you greatfully took the soggy fry in your hands and took a bite. it tasted stale but you didnt care. “th-thank u tobrjorn.” u sobbd.

“dont show me your gratude with wordsz...” torb snarled/. “show me that u relly love. me.”

“then.....u can have da rest!” you cried giving da half eaten fry to him. your stomach rumbled. you hadnet eaten anyting else all day...yu were 2 busy worrying if your sexy boyfrend was eating enough!!!! but with his claw hand he smacced the fry to 2 the flor.

“dont want your gabage.” he said moodily and walked away into his bredroom. u used 2 sleep together but den torbjron kicked u out to the couch. dat was ok. every man needs hi sperzonal space!1. u walked in2 the living room to go crry on ur lonly couch,,but,,it was,,gone!!! just like ur soul.

ur cellphone rang and u flipped it open,, “im callingyou bc i didnt want to see ur ugly face lol, dont talk i dont wanto hear ur voice,,” it was,, torbs sexy voice! his voice was sooo sexy unlike urs lol no wonder why he didnt want t heare it..”ur couh is on the curb i didnt want it stinking up the aprtment,, like u stink up my life lol goodnight,” he hung up.. that ws ok tho,, outside wasnt that bad,, it was supposed 2 stop raining after only a couple hours!1

you walked down th stairs and ignored the landlord again, u wanted to sleep and wake up nd see torbjor again as quicc as possible! the rain ran down ur face just like ur tears. u walkeddd down to ur couch ready 2 sleep on it’s soggy surface,, when u noticed...someone accross the street..playing some sicc tunes!!, not as cool as ur wonderful bf torbjorn XD,, but still awe some!1 u walked over 2 checc out th scene. a beautiful (but no t as beutiulf and sexyy as torby) man was there playing a colorful,, baby toy?? wtf.

“co-cow chicken cow cow-chick-” he played. it ws music 2 ur ears. (but not as much as torbys sexy voice was) there was an empty noodle cup infront of him with a single penny inside. u only had 1 penny too (that u shouldve given to ur babe torbjorn you were sos selfish smh) but you dropped it in,,the music wass soo sexy!!

“omg this is soo cool you deserve more tips wtf” u told the music man. he looked up from his instrument,, he was soooo secxy!1 (but not as mucc as torbyy)

“ tthank u,,” he spoke sexily,, hhis voice was as beautiful as ur babe torbjorn,, “i-i had more,,but this guy, stole it,,.., he had this huge beard,, and a crab claw?? huh”

huge beard? crab claw?? sounded familiar...almost like....”i kno that guy!!” u gasped. “his name....is torbjorn....” you sighed, thinking about his name. but u couldnt believe what ur boyfriend had done. but u could alwayz rationalize....”maye he really needed it...mayb he was going 2 pay hte bills! and hes going to return the money to u afterwardz!”

“o, maybe!” the man smiled at u. “hey, i like u. you always try 2 see...the good in everyone....whats ur name?” u told him your name. “dats a  beautiful name! call me lúcio.”

“lucio...” u whispered. for some reason it felt more natural to say than torbjorn. but you ignored those thoughts and lookd back 2 lucio. “it was nice 2 meet u!” you said sincerly.

“it was nice to meet u too.” he smiled and shook your hand and then he played a few more notes on his instrument for u. “sheep-co-cow chicken.”

“lovely!” u clapped for him. you were both soaking wet but you didnt care. suddenly your phone rumbled in ur pocket and you flipped it opn. it was a text.....from torbjorn!

“hey ugly, u arent on the couch outside??? its 12:41 am where are you! are you cheating on me?? :/”

“oh no...” u sighed.

“wats wrong?” lucio axed seeming converned.

“oh nothing its just...my boyfriend....he wants me to...b back home....” you said sadly. “it’s almost 1 am do u have anywhere to go???”

“no” said lucio whit a sigh. :(. u felt soo bad 4 him,, you had to do something.

“u can have my couch!1” u said excitedly. u would sleep on the ground for lucio. you already did for torbjorn a lot of times b4.

“no,,” lucio spoke....“i cant take that from u,, you need a place 2 sleep too.” wtf no u didnt u didnt deserve anyhitng.

“i- i really dont” u told him,,

“u do.” lucio said..but torbjorn alwaqys said u didnt,,did you???? no, no you dont. u dont deserve anything. right?? but lucio thought u did,,

“w-well,,,,then we can share.” u said. lucio nodded. he picced up his things & u walked over 2 the disgusting (same) couch 2gether nd sat down. he gave you more than half the cough,,,,,torbjorn wouldve left u no room,,

“have a good nightz rest” lucio said dreamily. u felt ur phone buzz with another text from torbyjorn but u ignored it. u felt safe. u closed ur eyes and dreamed of running away with lucio far, far away from toyjorn.......


	2. i dont love u like i did yesterday,..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad yet sexy :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to all the torbjorn lovers iout there! try 2 call THIS disappointing chikenparm!!!!!!!!!!!xoxo

when u woke up, your entire body was cold and your clothes were drenched in rainwatr. “omfg...” u whspered as you shivered. but all dat was forggoten when you looked to the other end of the couch 2 see...that it was empty! lucio...was gone. he must hve left dwhile u were asleep.....

suddenly torbjorn came out of the apartment looking Angry. he glared at you and u retracted a little in2 the couch, still smiling for him.

“h-hi bab-”

“WHY DIDNT YOU ANSWER MY TEXT???WHAT WERE U DOING LAST NIGHT?!?!?!?” he roared, his face full of angr.

“umm nothing.” you said, deiding not 2 tell him about lucio. it..was 4 the best. after all u didnt want to hurt his feelings....just like you always did...,,

“den who was that sleeping on the couch with u????” tobrjron snarled. “nevermnd it doesnt matter. i told him to get Out. if i see u with him again.....,,,”

“i know. i wont talk to him again. im sorry,,.”u said. “i know im horrible and dont deserve to be dating u.....im sorry..” you recited like evry other time u made a mistake.

“yea right.” trob said. “i dont want to see your face, go to work.” he truned arond and went back into the apartment. u were sobbing. you went to get your bike....but,, it wasn’t there! torbry probalbly took it, but that was ok,, you didnt deserve it. u started your long walk 2 work, ur heart hurting more than your legs. after 20 minutes of walking nd constantly crying u heard a familiar noise....

“cow-c-cow chicken- c-c-cow sheep” u’ve never heard a more angelic sound in your life. you stopped crying from pain and sadness,, and started crying...with joy. there, sitting under a tree in the park.......,,.,.,.was lucio!!!! he looked rlly weary,, but u’ve never seen a better sight in ur life.

“l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lucio!!” u cried. he looked up a smiled as soon as he saw u. his smile was sooooooo sexy. u ran towards that tree in the park faster than u’ve ever ran in ur life. lucio jumped up and you collided in an #emo-tional hug. u felt safer in lucios arms than u ever had in torbjorn’s.

“are u ok?????” u axed him worrieidly.

“yes,, but are u ok?” he asked u bacc. torbjorn had never cared if u were ok.

“ya,,,, torbyjor was mad...but it was my fault,,” u answered. lucio listened 2 every word caringly.. torbjorn never listened 2 anything u said..

“no...it’s not.” lucio lied to u wtf, “it’s great that u see the good in everyone...but..i dont think everyone has good.. at least not torbjorn (or me lol).”

maybe....maybe he was right. maybe there was no good in torbjorn. maybe..... maybe u didnt love torbjorn. maybe you didnt even like torbjorn. maybe. maybe you should leave torbyjorn.

lucio was smiling at u in support, “hey,, how’d you get here??”

“i-i walked...torbyjorn stole my bike.....i need 2 get to work...” u said. lucio looked @ u in concern.

“here...” he said. his voice was soo much sexier than torbjorns’. he grabbed his noodle cup and held open ur hand. he spilled all his $$$$, “take this..get a bus ride..i’ll be here when u want to come bacc :)” torbjorn never gave u any money (in fact he did hte opposite). he never did anything 4 u.

“lucio...i can’t take thid...”

“it’s ok, i’ll get more. people like my sicc beats haha.” his smile lit up ur world. “cow c-c-cow chicken sheep sheep.”

“haha!” u laughed, feeling carefree. whenever u had laughed around torbjorn he told u your laugh was ugly and to shut up, but lucio made you feel beautiful. the way he could use a baby toy to create something so magical was just amazing.... “if....if ur sure...”

“of course.” lucio’s reassuring smile was all u needed, and more. suddenly you knew what you wanted to do. for once what torbjorn wsa going to think didnt occur to you and you leaned forward...and so did lucio... and yo u kissed each other. his lips were soft and warm, nothing like torbs.

after what seemed like an eternity(but it was still 2 short), u pulled away from each other...

“thank u..” you whispred. “i-im gonna be late for work...see u!”

aftr saying goodbye you ran to catch th ebus and found urself just in time for work. that work day was the most productive dayo youd ever had at pizza hut. even the manager came 2 praise u!

“i was going to fire yuo today but after seeing your performance i just cant. keep it up! or else. lol” he said.

“yes, sir” you said.

you walked out of pizza hut that day with more $$$ than u’ve ever earned there. u used it to buy a bus ride,, but not bacc to the park. not yet. u went..............to walmart! lucio was so nice to u,, u had to get him a gift in return. well...not had to. lucio would tell u you didnt have to. torbyjom would yell at you for not spending ur every cent on him. u walked through the aisles distracted. u could only think about lucio. you bumped into a....pregnant cowboy??? picking out baby toys.

“i--i-im sorry sxvfg” u apologized.

“it’s ok XD” he said,, rubbing his pregnat stomach lovingly.

“w-what r u gonna name the baby??” u axed.

“his name’s hanzo he’s my bf lol” the cowboy answered. oh. “welp,,see ya later pardner” he said as he pushed his cart away, nevr 2 be seen again.

u noticed the toys he was looking at b4 he left. lucio’s toy(strikethrough) instrument was there...and another one!! it had more, different buttons- dogs and cats and rabbits. it was perfect; just like lucio. u grabbed it and brought it 2 th counter. a sexy (but not as sexy as lucio!1) cyborg ninja checced u out (ur groceries lol) and made some small talk about having to support his child,, but you werent listening.. u were too busy thinking about lucio.

u left walmart and got another bus. you spent the whole ride thinking about lucio....his sexy smile...his sexy voice...his sexy music...his sexy personality...it was ur stop. u looked out the window and u saw him, sitting there on a swing playing his quality instrument. u quiccly got up and off the bus, exiceted 2 see him.

“lucio!” you cried, running to be by his side, and eager 2 show what was in your pocket.

“well if it isnt my favorite human,” he laughed beautuifully, resting his instrument on his lap. everything he did was so beautiful. u wished you could preserve every moment with him somehow, but ur memories would have to do.....

“well...if it isnt mine,” u said, copying him lamely. you wished you could be as ccool as him. “...um...i...i got u something!” u didnt hesitate as you pulled out the new instrument, still in its packaging. you waited for his reaction, tense as u wondered if he would like it. a moment passed. “do...do u like it?”

suddenly lucio stood up. then he hugged you. “i.. i dont like it. I LOVE IT!!!! THANK U SO MUCH!!!” torbjorn never said thank you for anything. u were unused to so much...warmth...you hugged him back. “you didnt have to.” he murmured.

“i wanted to.” u whispered back.

when the two of you pulled away from the hug lucio took off the packaging and threw it into the nearby recycling bin. #reduce #reuse #recycle then he played it for the first time. “dog c-c-cat rabbit rabbit.” it... it was beautiful.

“i love this!! thank you...” lucio told you sincerely. then he looked like he had an idea. “hey...i cant play 2 instruments at the same time...how about...u take this?” he said, holding up his old one.

“omg..r-really?” you couldnt believe someone could be so kind.

“of course!” he said, putting it in your hands. you pushed a button hesitantly. “chick-chick-ch-ch-chicken.” he looked at you in awe, and with a laugh he said “youre a natural!” then he began to play his own. “rabbit rabbit c-cat cat.”

“c-c-c-c-cow.” you played on yours.

“c-c-c-c-cat.” he played on his. you played together, having a beautiful time making different beats. until................ur phone buzzed. lucio waited patiently as you grabbed it and gazed at the screen. the first thing you saw was “torbjorn” and a wave of despair and trepidation overcame you. the text read....

“where r u????? where’s my dinner??? dont u care about me?? u better not be with that couch guy,,,,,,or else,”

u had to face him sometime. u knew you had to. but you didnt want to. u wished u could just stay with lucio forever. far, far away from torbjorn. forever. lucio’s loving gaze calmed your panic, but it couldn’t forever. you had to go back to torbyjorn.

“hey,, what’s wrong?” lucio axed, caringly concerned. u felt bad for worrying him. you felt bad for bringing him into this. u felt bad. this wasnt his problem. you werent his problem. lucio deserved better than this; he deserved better than u.

u didnt answer. he waited patiently and you said nothing. how could u do this to him? he still looked at u with all the care in the world. “can I see?” he asked kindly as ever. you gave him ur phone and waited for his reaction yet again. what if he didnt want to deal with this? what if he didnt want to deal with u?

he looked bacc up at u,, “you dont have 2 go back to him if u dont want 2” he was so nice,, but you had to. you had to.

“but i have to........or else”

“no. no you dont have to ill go for you,” he was so nice,, but u couldnt let him.

“no..”

“ill come with you. at least,” he insisted.

“...ok,” you said reluctantly. “a-are you sure you want to? im-im-ill be ok...you know...”

“yes.” lucio looked into your eyes with certainty. “i dont want you to be alone with him....not anymore....”

“ok lucio.” looking back into his eyes, you felt safe. safer than you had ever felt with torbjorn. “ok, ill lead the way.............................”

as u began to walk thru the city with lucio, something brushed against your hand. something that felt warm. loving. inviting. all the things that torbjorn never was. u looked back at your partner currently accompanying you through the sidewalks....and with the realization that no one else was there but you and him came another one....that lucio wanted 2 hold ur hand. so u took his hand. very surprisingly you were right, because when u did it he looked at you and gave you the most beautiful smile u had ever seenin your life. you smiled bacc genuinly.

“u have a beuatiful smile” lucio told u. but nothing could compare to lucio’s. (u loved lucio #whoops bye torbjorn more than i love severance by mcs,,,but neither could compare to how much i love you) u wished the moment could last 4ever,,,,,,,,

but it couldnt. all the hapiness drained from u when you saw it……….The building. u’d arrived at ur unpleasant destination.


End file.
